Tender Moments
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: Stress is in the air, and the affect it has on the women, sometimes all they want is for someone to listen to them and hold them. You will all see a tender side of the women and also the men as the help their girlfriends. Rated T for language.
1. Exterior

Exterior

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I know it's been a while, but due to the wonderful reviews on my other stories I decided to finally get this up and edited.

Also, I ask now because I have gotten guest reviews that regard this, but I ask for no flaming or hating on ay of the characters, especially Tea. I don't want to know your personal hate opinions towards her, and I personally think you are in the wrong for calling her such horrid names. If you have hater talk, please keep it to yourself, you know what they say "if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all".

For those who happen to stumble across this, please read the stories in the correct order for it to make sense.

_1. Meet the New Girls_

_2. Fighting for You_

_3. Sleep Over Fun_

_4. Date Night_

_5. Photoshoots and Drama_

Thank you, and now...on with the story!

* * *

_1 week later_

Jetta woke up that morning and for some reason she knew the day wasn't going to be great. Getting her robe on and walking to the dining room she was confronted with her step mother and her father glaring at her. _Great, what did the prima donna say now? _Jetta mused mentally.

"Look, I hate to eat and run but…" Jetta started.

"Sit." Hatsumomo growled. Jetta glared at her before looking to her father to see him giving her a glare. Sighing, she sat down.

"How dare you insult my wife Jetta. Calling her such awful names over the phone and saying that she has no say in the business." Her father started. Jetta simply kept her mouth shut, knowing that anything she said, she would be silenced until he was finished. Jetta was always prepared for the day her father turned against her, so she had a backup. _Shizaa's brothers can be very useful private eyes. _Jetta thought, half way listening to her father praise his young wife.

"And furthermore, I don't find you suitable to run Misori Industries, I think Hatsumomo should run it." He said.

"You think that two bit tramp can run a business better than me? You raised me to run this business from the time I could count and walk. Meanwhile, this little whore couldn't even make it through high school, and had a name change." Jetta said calmly, watching as Hatsumomo's eyes went wide.

"Oh, is that not something she told you before you got married, or even during your five year marriage. She also hasn't told you that she draws money out of your account on a daily basis, which I why I separated the business and your account, she also doesn't tell you that all her friends are prostitutes, and that she is one as well and has had a rousing seventy three lovers in the course of five years, and three abortions. You honestly think that this _slut _could run your business? I tell you now, if you put her in charge, you will be ruined and Misori Industry will be a bad punch line to a joke within a year's time." Jetta growled watching her father grow shocked and Hatsumomo get pissed.

"You're going to believe this foul mouthed brat over me, you're loving wife?" She said innocently, making Jetta laugh. She reached into her bag and grabbed the very large and thick file folder on her. Hatsumomo started to sweat.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I hired a few P.I's after you guys got married, since I did catch you cheating on my father three times before the marriage, I figured I couldn't trust you. This is your file of the last five years. It may have been a little spendy, but it was worth it to know I was right." Jetta said, sliding the file over to her father. Hatsumomo tried to grab it.

"No, I will look this over. Who did you hire Jetta?" her father asked, his anger now turning to his wife.

"Hinotami Corp." Jetta said. Her father was a friend of the Hinotami family, and she knew he would trust them. Hatsumomo went wide eyed.

"Aren't the a bunch of hit men? Mobster status and all that?" Hatsumomo asked.

"I'm friends with one of the family and I know her brother's first names, who do you think I hired? And she and her brothers never lie." Jetta said.

"I will go look this over in my office…alone….you should leave now." Her father said, his nose in the file. Hatsumomo glared at her.

"If you ruin this for me, I will ruin you." Hatsumomo said.

"Ruin what?" Jetta asked.

"My marriage to one of the richest men alive, only being rivaled by your boyfriend…hmm…maybe I'll steal him from you, that would be nice." Hatsumomo snickered before Jetta showed her the recorder.

"And maybe I'll let my father hear this to reveal you for the whore you are. You're the reason he divorced my mother and put her in the mental ward because she had the same kind of proof that I do that you're a lying, stealing, cheating whore. Rest assured, when I destroy your reputation, I'm checking my mother out of the ward and making sure that all the other wealthy men know about you." Jetta said. Hatsumomo glared at her before Jetta stood and walked out of her home, got into her car and drove to work. After parking she walked into the office and Jasper looked nervous.

"Uh, Miss Misori, I have some bad news." Jasper said nervously. _What else can go wrong? _Jetta mentally groaned.

"What would that be?" Jetta asked calmly.

"All of the photographers came down with some overnight bug. They should be here tomorrow, but not today. I already called the models and told them, and I tried reaching you, but your phone must be off." Jasper said. Jetta had her phone on vibrate, but she did drive through a tunnel on her way, so the call must've been lost then.

"It's alright." Jetta said. Her day would be busy, with or without models, she had things to plan and schedule, papers to file and fax. She smiled and walked off to her office, calmly until she got into her office, then she wasn't so calm. After venting for about an hour she finally got to work, though she felt incomplete the whole day. Her wrist was numb, her eyes were weary, her ear felt like it was loosely hanging on by thread and her mouth was dry. At least if the models would've been there she would've gotten a bit of a break from paperwork and phone calls. She looked at the clock and smiled as it was five to seven, and since her office closed at seven, she started to get ready for the end of the day, glad that no one decided to call her last minute. Just as the day was about to end she finally decided that she did not want to go home; she pulled out her phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

Seto was walking out of his office, Yugi and Joey flanking him.

"Man, the chumps that try to break in 'ere are jus askin for trouble." Joey chuckled. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your team of officers really has this place in control and secure." Yugi said with a smile, earning a nod from Seto. He never really gave praise, but when he didn't torment Joey – in a friendly yet jerky way – they knew he was pleased. His phone started to ring and taking it out and looking at the caller ID made him cock an eyebrow. He answered, knowing she would call again if he didn't from the few occasional times she did call.

"Hello." Seto said as they continued walking outside.

"Hey, I don't want to go home, can I stay at your place for a day or two?" Jetta asked, her voice sounded so…weak and vulnerable. The others could hear her but acted as though they hadn't.

"Yeah. Just have your stuff ready and I'll have someone prepare a guest room for you." Seto said.

"Uh…can I stay with you?" Jetta squeaked. The other two could barely hide their smirks as they started to drift away.

"I'll think about it." Seto said.

"Please? I really don't want to be alone tonight." Jetta whimpered. Seto got into his car and started the engine.

"Yes. When should I expect you?" Seto asked.

"I need to stop by my house and pick up the bag I'm going to have someone pack, so at least thirty minutes." Jetta said. Seto could hear her starting her own car.

"See you then." Seto said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yup." Jetta said before they hung up. Something in Seto's gut told him that she was having a bad day to start with, and that he would be in for an earful when she got there, most likely broken up by fits of tears. _Well, now's the time to show that I do care about her. _Seto thought as he drove home. Parking into the giant garage he walked into his home, hearing the sound of his brother and friends playing on the gaming console.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Mokuba asked, looking over his shoulder to his older brother, his friends pausing the game to smile at the billionaire.

"Work as usual. Jetta's coming over." Seto said casually, though Mokuba grew curious.

"For how long?" Mokuba asked, mostly because his friends might be spending a night or so at the manor.

"Few nights maybe. She sounded upset over the phone, so depending on what turns up, I'll have an estimated time frame she could be here." Seto said before walking towards his room to change into some more comfortable and casual clothing.

"His girlfriend's upset and he's going to make an estimate on how long she'll be here. Cold much." Mokuba's friend, Anderson, said in awe.

"No, he's just informing me because he can guess by you guys already being in your sleep wear that you may be here for a while, so he's making sure he can keep track of everyone, and so that you don't irritate her." Mokuba said calmly.

"But how can he just be so cold?" His friend, Jason, asked.

"He always sounds like that to most people, hell, even to me, when he's still set in business mode." Mokuba said before they heard his footsteps. He was wearing a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans, his shirt was untucked and two buttons were undone.

"So when's she supposed to be here?" Mokuba asked. Seto glanced to the clock and then without saying a word held out his hand to five and then lowered each finger and once the last one fell the doorbell rang. Smirking he left the room.

"I will never understand how he does that." Anderson said.

"He was taught to predict his rivals moves, so his wit. I don't think you guys saw Jetta up close, I will say, my brother knows how to pick 'em." Mokuba chuckled as he heard the clicking of heels.

"I'd say my feet hurt, but I haven't been walking much today." Came Jetta's voice before she walked into the living room and removed her stiletto heels as his friends tried not to gawk at her.

"Now why would that be, from what you've told me in some of our phone calls, you're almost always moving." Seto said casually, his tone remarkably different than what it was a mere thirty minutes ago. It was warm yet still refined.

"Let's just go with today has been hell." Jetta said before she noticed the five teenage boys in the room.

"Evening Mokuba." Jetta chuckled.

"Evening Jetta. Brother told me that you might be staying for a while. May I ask, out of pure curiosity why?" Mokuba asked kindly.

"I'd really rather not say other than I just didn't feel like going home." Jetta said, her tone dripping with danger. Mokuba knew when to back off, as did his friends. Once her shoes were removed and the butlers took her stuff up to Seto's room they were gone again.

"Hey bro, dinner should be ready in about an hour." Mokuba called.

"Good to know Mokuba." Seto called back. Once his friends were sure they were out of earshot they started to go gaga over Jetta.

"That's his girlfriend. Holy damn she looks like a model." Jason said.

"No kidding." Another, Max, chuckled.

"I think I know how they're going to spend the next forty five minutes." Anderson chuckled.

"Nope. Jetta looked way too upset to even have _that _on her mind. She seriously looked ready to cry. And knowing my brother, he wouldn't take advantage of a girl like that." Mokuba stated clearly.

Once the butlers and maids left and the door closed Jetta could no longer hold the tears that had been welling and Seto, needless to say, expected it when she collapsed in a heap, causing him to catch her. She buried her face into his chest as he helped her over to the couch where they sat down, so she wouldn't fall again.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked quietly. Anyone else would've considered it a hiss, but Jetta knew better, she knew he genuinely cared.

"It all started this morning…" Jetta started as she went into the details of the fight, what her father said, the case she presented and the file, the threat that Hatsumomo made, then the catastrophe at work with the photographers and the headache she had from it all. She managed to say this all without having to stop for her tears, yet they ran down her face like a river.

"And I just didn't want to go home and face her or him, or listen to her bitch and him try to defend her, even though I doubt that he would now. I just needed to get away from it. You probably think I'm…" Jetta started before she was cut off by his lips, the warmth and gentleness of the kiss calmed her and soon she melted into it. After a few moments, they broke apart and he pulled her close, onto his lap. She rested her head on his chest and calmed her breathing. She knew he didn't say much, but at this point, his actions spoke for him and she knew that he cared and he was listening.

"Thank you." Jetta said, fatigue finally taking over. She felt him nod and rest his cheek on her head as her body relaxed.

"I'll have a maid bring us dinner, I'm sure Mokuba will understand." Seto said. Jetta nodded, feeling suddenly lighter because of the venting and knowing that she could stay here when she needed to. She smiled at the thought and for once in a long time, felt safe where she was at.

* * *

So, yes, it was fluff. Hope you liked it. And, I wasn't trying to be rude at the top in case it came off like that to anyone, it's just irritating when I get some guest reviews spewing Tea hate. I don't understand why people hate her, unless it has something to do with her liking Atem and not Yugi, even though she showed her concerns for Yugi in the Orichalchos arc. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Facade

Façade

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

And let the drama ensue!

* * *

_2 days later_

Téa woke up that morning with a smile on her face, not because it was early, but because she truly enjoyed her job. But then there was her second job to consider. She did enjoy modeling; it gave a break from the dancing that her body would sometimes desperately need. _Jetta is at least working with my schedule since Tajra, Migita and Serenity now work for her that only leaves Shizaa and me to work around. _Téa thought as she caught a cab to work. She'd never admit it to anyone, but sometimes she just felt overworked.

"Téa you're here, good. I have some news for you." Her boss said.

"What would that be Miss Argula?" Téa asked.

"How many times have I told you that you can call me Tammy? Anyway, some big time dancers from New York are coming here to watch our students just to see what they're up against. I will never understand Americans and their competitiveness." Tammy said.

"Actually, we're here now." A snobby tone sounded, reminding Téa of Rebecca. They looked over to see some very thin, paper-flat girls, who obviously had the physique of the ordinary ballet dancer.

"I take it they're watching our ballet?" Téa asked quietly.

"No, all arrangements, but they themselves are ballerinas." Tammy informed. Téa however noticed them glaring at her, mostly her chest, with judgmental eyes.

"You do ballet? Yeah, right, you stand as good of a chance doing ballet as I have a chance of singing opera." The girl scoffed.

"I assure you, I can do ballet quite easily." Téa said kindly. The girl's eyes narrowed as they took their seats, examining them cautiously before sitting down and drinking their low-fat coffee. Soon the class started, the students were unaware that they were being watched by New York students – top of their class – and continued on with the first day's lesson. By the end of the hour Téa had begun to truly believe that the snippy girl who had talked to her had a permanent scowl on her face, while the others around her actually seemed impressed, save the one that had her arm linked with the snippy girl.

"Remember girls, wrists down, not out." Téa said as she instructed the belly dancing class. The next class was the ballet class, and in the deepest corners of Téa's mind, she was glad that she would get the opportunity to show the snippy girl what she could really do. There was a ten minute break between the classes and Téa and Tammy quickly changed into the leotards, leggings, shoes and pulled their hair back into the bun, but they did not wear the tutu's, not because they did not want to, but since they were teaching, the students needed to see the proper forms and how the legs and hips needed to move. The students of course were given the option of wearing tutus. The students rolled in and soon they were stretching out their muscles as to not get cramps or tear something. Four of the six New York dancers watched with curious and focused stares, while the snippy girl and her friend glowered at Téa as soon as they started the actual dancing. After another hour and a half of dancing, they did the last stretches and soon the class was dismissed. The New York girls walked over, four of them smiling.

"Even though it's unconventional, I can see that a lot of the girls here have talent. I know that most top dance school pretty much require you to be skinny as a wooden board and no chest at all, but this dance class, though it may take longer, helps girls that can't help their genetics, learn how to balance themselves and dance just as gracefully as those like us. Admirable and truly inspirational." One of the four smiling girls said, earning nods from her friends.

"Way to kiss ass Shelby." The snippy girl hissed.

"I'm not. I'm being honest, something you can't do Samantha. You're not even the top dancer, I am." Shelby growled. Samantha walked over to Téa and poked her breast; making Téa cringe at the contact, no one, not even Yugi, touched her breasts without her permission.

"These blobs of fat are so unattractive and just show how much of a pig you are. You may be good, and that's even exaggerating, at the other dances, but you are below par in ballet. You make me sick thinking that you can actually be better than me you fat bimbo." Samantha fumed. Shelby and the other three stared in shock while her friend just smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but no matter what _you _say, I won't quit what I truly love to do." Téa said calmly. Samantha backed up just a little and almost in a flash aimed and poised to kick Téa's knee, which would break it. Téa however moved out of reach just in the split second between contact.

"Fat bitch!" Samantha shouted before stomping out of the dance studio, her friend following her. Shelby stared at her with annoyance.

"Don't mind her, before she started to dance she had a body similar to yours and was truly devastated when she had to lose her curves for her career. This school wasn't around then, and seeing you pull of moves so easily that she still has a hard time doing, well, it rubs salt in her wounds. She's been bitter since she started." Shelby said before they went back to take their seats. And though Téa wasn't bothered by them at the time, eventually, they started to claw into her brain. She kept her smile and energy up though, knowing that they kids would see it and grow worried about her. She continued on with her dancing lessons throughout the day, and received praise from the four remaining students from New York. It was the break before her last class and she was not in the best of moods, Samantha's words still rang in her head, haunting her. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped.

"Hello?" Téa said, her hand covering her chest and calming her rapid pace.

"Hey Téa." Yugi said over the phone.

"Aren't you at work?" Téa asked.

"Yes, but I am allowed the occasional non-business call. I was just calling to say that I should be off soon and I can come pick you up today." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Oh, well, thank you Yugi. See you in about two hours." Téa said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Téa cursed his hyper-awareness of her emotions, even in the distortion over the phone.

"Talk about it later?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Téa squeaked.

"Ok. See you." Yugi said gently before they hung up. Téa continued on with the class, helping as best she could and instructing the students to keep working at it. Soon enough, she was changing into her regular clothing and was getting ready for a ride home from her boyfriend. She still couldn't help but giggle at the fact that she had indeed started to date Yugi. Walking out of the studio after bidding Tammy a friendly good night, she walked towards the sports car and saw none other than Samantha and her friend trying to talk to Yugi who was standing outside his car waiting to open the door for her. Téa composed herself and walked over to them, seeing Samantha trying to grab Yugi's arm and her friend giggling.

"Evening." Yugi said; his smooth and deep voice was a relief to her ears from the loud humming of music. Samantha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Yugi moved and opened the door for Téa.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman." Téa smiled. Yugi smiled and walked around to his side, being trailed by Samantha and her friend like a lost dog before he got into his car and revved the engine to life.

"They look like dancers, who are they?" Yugi asked as he shifted the car into drive, maneuvering around the two angry girls. Before they could leave Samantha shot Téa a hateful look and flipped her off before she and her friend stormed off.

"They're from the New York school. Yugi, can we go to your house for a little bit?" Téa asked, her voice quivering and on the verge of sobs. Yugi nodded and drove to his home. They got inside and went to his room where Téa explained all of the day's events, her eye brimming with tears that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Téa let it out." Yugi said. Téa's lip quivered before finally she gripped Yugi and let out her frustrated, embarrassed, angry, and hurt feeling sobs and Yugi rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Téa whimpered.

"Why are you sorry? You've had a rough day." Yugi asked as he continued to hold her, his voice lilting to her ears, making her calm down.

"I know you don't like to see me cry." Téa said.

"Téa, no man likes to see the woman they care about cry. It hurts us to know that we weren't there to make you feel better sooner." Yugi said, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"And then that girl had the nerve to try and flirt with you." Téa said, coming round to herself again.

"I wasn't interested. I mean yeah, she looked like a good dancer, but her attitude was rotten." Yugi replied.

"She was just so rude to everyone, even the four other girls with her." Téa said.

"I have a hunch why she was rude them, and you." Yugi said with a sly grin.

"Oh…what?" Téa asked her voice smooth and calm now.

"Well, she kept commenting about your chest and said you were fat, and then once she leaves, the others tell you that she once looked like you before dancing." Yugi said.

"True." Téa replied, liking that he was being logical about this; it really helped to calm her frazzled nerves.

"If I know anything about bullies, they pick on people who they are jealous of or who they think is weaker than them, and in my humble opinion, Samantha is jealous of you. I mean, the other girls said it too." Yugi pointed out.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel too much better." Téa said.

"And by letting those feeling stick around, you've allowed them to control you." Yugi pointed out. Téa looked up at him and smiled.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Téa said.

"Plenty of practice." Yugi chuckled before pulling Téa into a loving kiss. Téa smiled into the kiss before pulling back, hearing a small whine from Yugi.

"Yugi, I need to go home. My parents don't know I'm here and are probably worried." Téa said.

"Alright." Yugi sighed as they left his room and went down to his car. They drove towards Téa's home and once he got there they kissed sweetly before parting for the night.

"Pick me up tomorrow?" Téa asked.

"Anytime." Yugi said with a kind smile.

"Thanks for letting me vent. I needed it." Téa said in a thankful tone.

"You're my girlfriend; I'm supposed to be the one you can confide in." Yugi chuckled.

"I know. Anyway, good night." Téa said, opening the door.

"Night." Yugi said as he waited for her to get into her home. He drove back to his home before he received a text. It was from Téa.

'Thanx, I mean it. U really do always kno what 2 say 2 make me feel better and help me get my head straight when I'm muddled. See u tomorrow morning :x.' The text read. Yugi chuckled at the text as he went up to his room.

"Everything alright with Téa?" Solomon asked kindly.

"Just a rough adjustment to being a dance instructor and part-time model, and receiving inappropriate criticism from a New York dancer didn't help. She's better now, but that's why she came over." Yugi said.

"You've done well my grandson. Not only did you show a few months back that you would fight for her safety, but you've shown her now that you're willing to listen and offer some reasoning to her problems, by not telling her what to do, but by telling her what you think about the situation from your own experience." Solomon said. Yugi smiled as he went to his room, tired from the paperwork and other duties he had done that day.

Téa lay in bed, slowly falling asleep as her mind let go of all her worries. Yugi had listened to her and expressed his feelings about the whole situation, helping her think straight. She smiled, knowing that she could confide even more in Yugi, because of his gentle nature and golden heart. With that thought in mind she finally let her body succumb to the exhaustion the day had brought, optimistic that tomorrow would most definitely be better.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter should be up shortly.


	3. Independent

Independent

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Next day_

"Hey, you're Mai Valentine! I recognize you from the posters and billboards." A man exclaimed.

"Your name even sounds hot." Another sneered. It wasn't that Mai hadn't expected her name to be known by so many because of the modeling, but the constant number of men drooling at her feet was enough to piss off any respectable woman. Mai continued to ignore them each day as she walked the small distance from the curb to the door of Misori Industry. She then saw them, the two young men that seemed to time it just right to watch her walk by, cat calling and wolf whistling as she walked by.

"Back off losers!" Mai yelled before walking into the building. Tajra had a luxury more often than not that Marik would bring her to work, and that would scare off any potential wannabees from even trying to flirt with her, same goes for Serenity and Migita.

"Why don't you just ask Joey to give you a ride, I'm sure Yugi would explain it to Seto, or Jetta would and they'd back off." Tajra asked as she walked into the building.

"I don't need to be protected." Mai said defiantly. Tajra humored her.

"You think I do?" Tajra asked sarcastically. Mai tilted her head slightly thinking that she did have a point.

"Ok, so why do you have Marik drop you off?" Mai asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Simple, some men will back off if they see that the girl they are after has a boyfriend. And if that boyfriend has a gun on his belt." Tajra added.

"Hmm…Joey does have a gun on him." Mai pondered.

"It's not a sign of weakness Mai, it's a way to discreetly tell them to back off or else." Migita added. Mai knew that, but she was an independent woman, and a stubborn one at that. The day went by without a hitch and soon enough it was over. On cue, Mai heard the rumbling of motorcycles and just as she got to the door she saw two figures waiting outside. Her face hid it well, but she was afraid. She'd have to go outside and hail a cab and _they _would be out there. Swallowing her fear she walked out the doors and went to the curb. She could feel them walking towards her, undressing her with their eyes.

"Hello there sexy." One man slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Why don't you come with us baby, we could help you relax." Another said, he was also drunk. Mai had been getting weird vibes from these men the first time this started. She saw a car parked a distance away and knew it was theirs. She waved a little more vigorously, hoping that if she just ignored them they would go away; luck, however, was not on her side. She felt a firm hand grab her behind and swirled around and slapped the man.

"Bitch!" He snarled as he tried to stand. The cab pulled up and Mai thanked the gods. She quickly hopped in.

"They with you?" the driver asked.

"No, I don't know them." Mai said, slamming the door only for the less drunk man to grab it.

"Drive please." Mai said.

"Miss, the man may need a ride." The driver said.

"Sir, they have a car." Mai said.

"He's drunk." The driver retorted.

"I'll give you a fifty tip if you leave these morons here and get me home." Mai growled. The man immediately peeled out, making the two drunks fall flat on the curb. Mai quickly gave the man her address and then looked behind her to see their car was right on their tail.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mai grumbled. They continued to drive but at one light Mai found herself thanking the heavens again when the cab driver had gotten through the light and they had not. Once he pulled up to her home she paid him and gave him the tip she had promised.

"Thanks miss, but might I ask why you wanted to get away from them?" he asked.

"The drunker of the two groped me and they were making sexual advances on me, now I'm going into my home and locking the doors and windows." Mai said.

"Have a safe night miss, and if they bother you, call the cops." The driver said as he waited for her to get inside. She waved when she opened the door and slammed it behind her, locking it. She went through her whole home locking the windows and back door, drawing the shades. She still felt fear grip her gut and had a fleeting suspicion that they had followed her home more than once. A knock sounded at the door and Mai refused to answer it. The knocks grew louder and louder and Mai almost couldn't take it.

_ It's not a sign of weakness Mai, it's a way to discreetly tell them to back off or else. _

Mai grabbed her phone and immediately dialed Joey's number, not even noticing that it was eleven.

"Hello…"Joey grumbled, his voice deep with sleep.

"I'm so sorry Joey, but…could you please come and stay with me tonight?" Mai whimpered.

"Mai, what's wrong and what's that noise?" Joey asked; Mai could hear him shuffling around his room.

"Joey, I didn't want to tell you this because I know you but there have been these two men following me and sexually harassing me and I thought if I just ignored them they would go…" Mai rambled so fast and Joey was still halfway awake.

"Mai, slow down." Joey said.

"I can't." Mai said before a loud thump sounded on the door.

"Joey." Mai whimpered.

"I'm in my car, I have my bag of shit, and I'm on my way. What's wrong?" Joey asked as he started up his car.

"There's two men trying to break into my home and they…will probably try to…"Mai was hysterical and Joey didn't need to hear what she was trying to say. She could hear him speeding through town.

Joey pulled up to her home and it was obvious the men were drunk out of their minds.

"Come on Valentine, we just want to give you package or two." One man cooed, making Joey's blood boil. Joey unholstered his gun, which he almost always carried, and with dead accurate aim shot them both in the leg, making them fall to the ground in pain.

"Joey, what was that?" Mai asked over the phone.

"I'm here, and the cops are already on da way. I paged them and told them the situation and they should be here in a few." Joey said. Shortly after two squad cars showed up and after Mai explained what had happened and that she had indeed slapped the taller man because he had made an unwanted sexual advance, and that she had seen them every day at work for the last month the men were taken to the hospital.

"Rest assured miss Valentine, they will be put behind bars. And if you want, a restraining order can be placed on them." the officer said.

"It's just a piece of paper." Mai scoffed.

"No, we'd put an ankle band on them to track them using the latest technology from Kaiba Corp. you don't have to make any decisions tonight miss, but think about it." The officer said before glancing at Joey.

"Thanks for alerting us and kind of doing our job in subduing them." the officer chuckled.

"I may be off duty, but that doesn't mean I can't stop helpin people." Joey chuckled. Once the officers left they went inside and Mai broke down, leaning on Joey as she let it out. Joey guided her to the couch after he locked the door and held her close to him.

"Now try to explain it ta ma slowly Mai." Joey said.

"Ok, for the past month, I've been noticing those men almost everywhere I went. Work, home, store, hanging out with friends, I have seen them almost everywhere. I ignored them and their attempts to flirt with me and woo me. Security threw them off the property at least a dozen times and they even had the nerve to follow me into the building saying that the photos could not be done until they got a good preview. Jetta not only kicked them out, but fired a gun at them several times, yelling at them. But they persisted. They had made a few sexual advances beforehand, but that ended with them getting thrown out of there. They always did that at day though, this was the first night attack, and I will admit, I'm still terrified." Mai said as calmly as she could before she fell to pieces.

"Why didn't ya tell me before Mai?" Joey asked, pulling her close.

"I wanted to try and handle it on my own." Mai whimpered.

"Mai, there are certain nut jobs out there that don't take 'no' for an answer." Joey said.

"I know, but I didn't want to seem…" Mai struggled for the right word.

"Dependent. Weak. Helpless. A damsel." Joey listed.

"Precisely." Mai said.

"How does dead or raped sound?" Joey asked, his tone sharp. Mai looked down, not wanting to think about what could've happened.

"Mai…"Joey started, getting her to look into his chestnut brown eyes.

"Yes Joey?" Mai said.

"I know you got dis 'Miss Independent' thing goin on, but in a situation like dis, call me and let me know, and I'll always be there to protect ya. You're not weak, or a damsel, or helpless, you're a brave and strong woman for living on your own Mai. But baby you gotta understand that you can't always go it alone, that I care about ya and I would be devastated if anything like what those scum bags were thinkin about doing happened to ya." Joey said, making Mai cry again, only with sheer happiness.

"Mai, please don't cry." Joey said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm not mad Joey, I'm relieved." Mai said before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace and pulling him down into a searing kiss. After a few moments of intense kissing they finally broke apart for air.

"Let's hit da hay babe, all this excitement has made me even more sleepy." Joey said with a yawn. Mai nodded and smiled before they maneuvered off the couch and up to her room, where she changed in while Joey changed in the bathroom, giving her her privacy. They got into bed and Joey wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and Mai finally felt at ease.

_I'll always be there to protect ya _

Those words ran through Mai's head as she felt Joey's warm breath on her neck and the strength in his arms as they wrapped around her like a shield to keep her safe from the cruelties of the world that had hurt her so. She smiled and finally let sleep take her, her hand resting atop his as they slept.

* * *

One of the more intense chapters thus far. But I hope you all liked it. Keep a lookout for the next chapter.


	4. Gentle

Gentle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

And so it continues. Hope you're all liking it so far.

* * *

_2 days later, Sunday_

Serenity had the day off and was glad for the break. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed her job greatly and had fun with what she did, but sometimes, a break from the hair products, makeup, and flashing lights was needed. Serenity was walking through the park. It was a cold November afternoon, but the brisk air seemed to sparkle with the sun that shone down. She hummed as she walked, seeing small children playing in the park.

"Well if it isn't miss goody good." A snotty voice called. Serenity froze at the all too familiar voice of Helena and her posse.

"Look, I don't want to start anything with you." Serenity said as she started to walk off, only to be blocked.

"Well that's funny because we have a bone to pick with you, you slut." Helena growled.

"What? You're the ones who flirted with all the men who walked into the hotel." Serenity pointed out.

"And I have a hunch that you and the other two slept with Mister Misori so that you could model for him." Another girl, Lizzie, growled.

"No! I've never even met Jetta's father. Jetta is the CEO of Misori Industry, she took over two years ago." Serenity defended.

"And we're supposed to believe you?" Helena laughed.

"I have a business card with her name on it." Serenity deadpanned.

"Like we care." Lizzie growled.

"But…" Serenity started.

"Listen up bitch, you don't deserve to be a model for some place a prestigious as Misori Industry, we do. So how about a little fight for it, winner gets to model for Misori Industry." Helena growled. The faint sound of a motorcycle drifted through the cold air.

"It's not my place to choose who gets hired and who does not. Jetta has control over that, so even if you did beat me up, she'd sue you for hurting one of her models and friends." Serenity said before suddenly being slugged in the face. She fell back and caught herself.

"Come you little bitch! Fight me!" Helena screamed.

"You can't win, that job will be as good as ours!" Lizzie laughed as she prepared to lunge at her. Serenity threw her arms up in order to defend herself and try to get through this whole ordeal. She waited for impact but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw why. Tristan and Joey stood at her back and in front of her.

"Joey? Tristan?" Serenity whimpered.

"Don't worry sis, we got ya." Joey chuckled as he clicked something on his belt. Serenity recognized it as a way to page the police immediately.

"Tristan, get my sister outta here." Joey said. Tristan offered his hand to her and she took it and stood. Putting himself between the angry women and Serenity they walked over to his motorcycle.

"Second time this week." Joey remarked silently as the cops showed up and Serenity rode off. They showed up at Tristan's place and upon entering the tears flowed freely.

"I don't even know what I did." Serenity bawled. Tristan closed the door behind them and helped her over to the couch and set her down.

"I'll be back with an ice pack." Tristan said.

"Why?" Serenity hiccupped.

"Sweetie, you have a black eye." Tristan said. Serenity asked where the bathroom was and Tristan showed her. She looked in the mirror and saw the deep blue and purple bruise. It wasn't huge, but it was still noticeable. Walking back to the living room she practically collapsed on the couch and bursts into tears, confused and hurt by the events of the day. Tristan returned with an ice pack wrapped in a clean towel and handed it to her before calling Joey and letting him know they were ok. Tristan took a seat on the couch next to Serenity, draping his arm over her shoulder before she practically latched onto him, crying frantically and trying to say something but the words came out in a garbled mess.

"Serenity, calm down and breathe slowly." Tristan said, rubbing her back in small circles. Her breathing started to calm down and her sobs began to subside.

"Now please say that again slowly so I can understand what you're trying to say beforehand." Tristan said calmly. Serenity took a deep breath before starting.

"I don't even know what I did to her to make her so mad at me." Serenity said.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Tristan asked.

"I was just walking through the park and they started getting all nasty and then tried to pick a fight with me over my job and saying that if they beat me that they would get my job, but I pointed out to them that it wasn't up to me if they were hired, that was up to Jetta and then Helena slugged me." Serenity said.

"Yeah, and then right after that Joey and I ran over." Tristan said.

"I just didn't know what to say to them to make them hate me less. I don't even know why they hate me." Serenity said.

"Simple really, they're jealous of you." Tristan said.

"I mean, I understand they want my job, but really, jealous enough to try and beat me up for it?" Serenity asked.

"They're not just jealous about your job. They want what you have." Tristan said calmly.

"Which is?" Serenity asked. Tristan pulled her close, her head resting against his chest.

"A good job, great friends, an honest boyfriend that cares about you, and your innocent charm." Tristan chuckled. Serenity smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly. They sat there quietly on the couch, simply enjoying being with each other.

"I'm going to call my mom and ask to stay over." Serenity said.

"Won't your brother get just a little suspicious?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, not like he's any better. He goes over to Mai's every other night to make sure she's safe." Serenity said.

"Ok, valid point." Tristan chuckled as she dialed her mother's number. After briefly explaining the situation, her mother permitted her to stay over.

"I'll need you to run me over in a little bit so I can get a bag for the night." Serenity said.

"I know. Let's just watch some TV until then." Tristan said as he turned on the television.

"Don't you have work though?" Serenity asked as she held the ice to her eye.

"Usually yes, but I got to leave early since it was slow today." Tristan said.

"So you're on call." Serenity said.

"Yeah, kind of." Tristan said, wiping away a tear from her eyes. They were still red and puffy and bloodshot. A few hours went by before a knock sounded on the door. Tristan crossed the room and answered the door to Serenitie's mother.

"Hello, I brought a bag of overnight clothes for Serenity." She said quietly.

"Thanks Misses Wheeler, we were actually about to head out." Tristan said with a smile.

"I should be thanking you for getting my daughter out of that situation and for helping her cope. I do my best, but sometimes, I think she needs the support that only you could offer." She said.

"You're welcome. And thank you for letting her stay the night, otherwise I would ask if I could stay there." Tristan chuckled. Shortly after her mother left, Serenity took the bag of clothes and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas while Tristan went to his room to change. They returned to the living room and sat on the couch in comfortable silence.

"I'll sleep out here and you can have my bed." Tristan said around nine.

"Thank you, but I would like it if you would share the bed with me." Serenity said nervously.

"Not that I'm opposed to that, but why?" Tristan asked.

"I've had a hell of a day and just don't want to be alone tonight." Serenity said.

"Alright, fair enough." Tristan chuckled before turning off the television and locking the doors and windows until he reached his room where he found Serenity already curled up under the covers, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. Smiling, he carefully got into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her slender waist before joining her in sleep.

_The next day_

They drove to Misori Industry that next cold autumn air, Serenity was clinging tightly to Tristan's waist as they drove there. Upon arriving she quickly took off the helmet and placed it in the saddlebag on the side.

"Serenity hold up a sec will ya?" Tristan chuckled, taking her wrist carefully. She looked to the building.

"Tristan, I have to go." Serenity said, as she leaned forward for their morning kiss.

"I have something for you." Tristan said when she was about an inch away from his lips.

"What?" Serenity asked with sweet curiosity. Tristan reached into the other saddle bag and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

"For if you ever get into situations like the one yesterday." Tristan said as he placed it in her small hand. Serenity smiled and kissed him sweetly before turning back around and going into the building.

_I have the best boyfriend ever! _Serenity thought with a sweet smile that spread over her face.

* * *

Sweet and innocent. Hope you all liked it.


	5. Cracked

Cracked

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_2 weeks later, November_

It was a typical business day for Shizaa and her family. They had someone who hadn't paid yet in their office and were just getting ready to start the ritualistic process of things when her brothers began to tease her about her boyfriend. Yes, they had done this before, but she could at least tell they were joking.

"He's such a dweeb sis. Why date someone who devotes their life to games?" Her brother, Okazu aka Sniper asked.

"No kidding." Lee aka Slasher laughed.

"Have you secretly turned into a gamer nerd sis?" Nobu aka Stabber accused. Shizaa continued to be annoyed beyond belief by her overbearing brothers until finally she had had enough and threw her knives at them.

"You're supposed to be older and more mature, so start fucking acting like it!" Shizaa snapped before storming out of the room and went to her office. She settled her nerves and starts on her paperwork filing and sorting through all the accounts and loans. She had made some decent progress, managing to get through a good four months' worth of files, but the words her brothers had said had been gnawing at the back of her mind the entire time she had been doing her work.

_Why can't they like him? Our mother and father do so why not them? _Shizaa mentally groaned. She needed to cool down, and working was not helping. Grabbing her phone she dialed one of the few people she knew that could calm her down.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Duke's familiar carefree tone answered. Shizaa let out the breath she had been holding.

"You busy?" Shizaa asked.

"No, you?" Duke asked.

"Nope. Can we hang out, just us?" Shizaa asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure." Duke said, hearing the hurt in her voice. She sounded upset and Duke knew that when she was upset, unless it was at him, she wanted to be with him.

"Cool. I'll be there in five." Shizaa said.

"Ok, see you then." Duke said. In all honesty, he wasn't busy, but that wouldn't stop the store manager from raising a little hell with him, saying he shouldn't be spending so much time with this girl when there was a lot of work to do.

"Why must you do this?" The manager asked, his tone annoyed.

"Look, she's my girlfriend, my first serious one. So lay off. You know what you're doing, you don't need me to be here to hold your hand. If I need to sign anything, just leave it in my office." Duke said. The manager let out an agitated sigh before walking off. Just as he went back to his office he looked behind him to see Duke.

"Yes Mister Devlin?" He asked.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, and that this is my store and such, but I'm only asking you to do so much is because I know you can get it done. I can count on you to do things right when I'm away. Sorry if it seems like such an annoyance for my girlfriend to come over and such, but she has an even more stressful job working for her family and such." Duke said.

"Thank you sir. I guess she doesn't do this often, so I was just annoyed over that she had to ask today. Thank you for counting on me." the manager said.

"No problem." Duke said.

"Just a question sir, when do you think you'll be back, because those forms are due by the end of the business day?" The manager said.

"I think it should take maybe an hour or so. If not, let them know it'll be done by tomorrow because something came up." Duke said.

"Alright." The manager said.

"I'll keep you updated." Duke chuckled as he walked out the door to meet up with Shizaa. She looked very upset.

"Let's get in my car." Duke said. Shizaa nodded and they got into his car and drove off.

"Sorry to pull you away from work." Shizaa said.

"No need to apologize babe." Duke said. It was silent for a moment as they drove out of the city. Once they parked they sat in the car in silence. Little did they know that Shizaa's brothers had followed their sister.

"So what's up? You sounded upset on the phone." Duke said.

"Nothing." Shizaa grumbled. Duke didn't buy that and started up the car again, driving until they got to his home. They entered with hardly a word to each other and sat on the couch. Shizaa just wanted to be away from work and her brothers, she didn't want to burden Duke with her idiot brother's words. Duke got up and went around to the back of the couch and began to rub her shoulders, seeing how she was tense and needed to relax.

"My brothers are idiots." Shizaa started.

"Don't most siblings say that about each other?" Duke asked.

"I mean it though." Shizaa said.

"Ok, continue on." Duke said.

"They were picking on me." Shizaa said.

"Again, typical siblings." Duke replied.

"Yes, but they were teasing me because I was dating you." Shizaa said.

"What were they saying?" Duke asked. Shizaa began to talk about what her brothers had said, how annoyed she had been at them and then how she left.

"Babe, don't you think maybe you were taking it a little far?" Duke asked. He had met her brothers other than when they picked her up from the gym, and they had gotten along pretty well, teasing him about his career.

"I can usually tell when they're teasing me, and they weren't." Shizaa said.

"Ok, maybe they weren't, but that didn't mean you had to pin them to the wall with stiletto knives." Duke chuckled.

"Ok, that may have gone a bit overboard." Shizaa blushed.

"Ya think?" Duke chuckled before stopping his actions and taking a seat by her again.

"And for all I know they couldn't just been playing around but are getting better at it." Shizaa said.

"Getting better at what exactly?" Duke asked.

"Being able to bull shit." Shizaa said casually.

"Probably. Look, if you pointed it out to them that you couldn't tell if they were kidding and if they could clarify then maybe they would understand that they were too good at it." Duke said before he received a hug from Shizaa.

"I really need to learn how to figure out when my brothers are bull shitting." Shizaa snickered as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Duke's neck.

"Probably would cause less irritation to arise between you guys." Duke chuckled before a knock sounded at his door. Duke got up and answered the door and low and behold there were Shizaa's brothers. Duke gestured for them to come in, hoping they were here to resolve the issue instead of making Shizaa even angrier.

"Sis, can we talk?" Okazu asked.

"Depends, will you actually talk or are you just here to poke fun at me again?" Shizaa asked before looking to Duke who gave her a gentle smile.

"We mean it sis." Lee said. Shizaa sighed and leaned back, waving her hand as a gesture to speak.

"Look, we realize that we kinda crossed the line, and that we were saying the things we said in a harsher than usual tone. We didn't mean it sis. Hell, we poke fun at Duke all the time. I guess we were in the wrong atmosphere to be joking like that." Okazu said.

"Yeah, not the best time to joke about your boyfriends in the middle of a meeting." Nobu said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok, you're forgiven, just do me a favor." Shizaa said.

"Which is?" Lee asked.

"Don't tease on me that much, because after a while, it feels like you mean it. And don't do that in a meeting, come on guys, really?" Shizaa said her voice light and airy.

"Yeah, we have been picking on you a little more often than usual. Ok, we'll back off a little and yeah, we know, we're idiots." Okazu said with a smile. After the siblings exchanged hugs they walked back to the door.

"How the hell do you do it?" Okazu asked.

"What?" Duke said.

"Calm her down. Usually when she goes on a rampage, it takes hours." Lee chuckled.

"I just know what makes her tick and what defuses said bomb." Duke said.

"Good to know." Nobu chuckled as they left. Duke walked over to Shizaa after closing the door behind her brother.

"You know, your family may be odd, but at least they're quick to realize when they were wrong and worked things out before they continued to spiral out of control." Duke chuckled, draping his arm around her slender shoulders.

"I know, and even though I get mad at them, they're my older brothers, and I love them, despite their stupidity and over-protectiveness." Shizaa giggled as she cuddled into Duke's chest, calming down from the events that had occurred throughout the day.

* * *

Another light chapter. Only 2 more and then this story is done.


	6. Solitary

Solitary

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hope you're liking it so far.

* * *

_1 week later_

Migita walked into the studio feeling both excited and anxious. Apparently, there would be a new photographer working with them for the day, one that was not a regular. She gets ready for a typical day when they meet the new photographer. His name was Eric Sho. Something felt off about him, he didn't seem all that professional. His clothes were too casual, a long sleeved shirt with an old jacket with holes in it, the jeans looked grubby and his shoes were covered with dirt. Not to mention the way he was eying Mai, Serenity, and Tajra was like a starving animal looking at a fresh cut piece of meat. They began to model and immediately, Migita felt ousted.

"Wonderful doll, now lean back a little, arch your back…yes, like that." Eric said, as he took the pictures. There was something perverse about the pictures and Jetta was even a little leery about him.

"For this line up, which is directed towards women, there will be no leaning back or back arching. Stick to the program Eric." Jetta said. Eric rolled his eyes but humored her. Migita walked out and all perverseness went away from his look, but it was not replaced with a professional look, it was a more disgusted look. He didn't even speak to her and when she would try to figure out his hand signals he would scowl and roll his eyes at her.

"Can we have Tajra back?" Eric asked, looking up to Jetta.

"No. She's changing." Jetta said.

"Then let's move on to someone else because this girl is a total snore." Eric snipped. Migita's eyebrows lifted. No one ever said that about her, they always said that while she may not be as endowed as Tajra or Mai – them being in a D cup and her a C cup – , or have the cute innocence that Serenity possessed, she had a vitality and spunky edge that they absolutely adored and loved to play with.

"You've hardly taken any pictures or given her direction." Jetta huffed.

"No, I'll go." Migita said gracefully as she went back to the changing room.

"How did it go?" Tajra asked in her half-dressed state.

"There's just something off about him." Migita said.

"Ah, so I'm not the only one who can tell. The way he was directing me made me feel like I was some stripper or whore. I mean, come on." Tajra said.

"Yeah, and you were wearing modest clothing that was still cute." Migita said as she changed into the next outfit. They were still in the winter line up, even though Jetta had been beginning something for the spring line up, still, the weather was cold, so the clothes had to be appropriate, along with the poses. Migita walked out just to see how Serenity was doing and nearly dropped. Eric was getting right up to her.

"Perfect doll." He kept saying, smiling and looking at her in the same way he had been looking at Tajra and Mai. It was obvious Serenity was uncomfortable.

"Stop!" Jetta said, getting up and stomping over.

"Look, this is not some porno that you record says your used to. This is for the mass media; it has to be appropriate for all ages. So quit trying to make them get into almost sexual positions you sick freak, or so help me, I will kick you out before we get to the next line up, understood." Jetta said, but Eric did not shrink back like most people did. He simply shrugged and nodded and got back to work, knocking it down a notch with the closeness he was getting. Something still felt off about him.

"Migita, you're up first." Jetta said a glint in her eyes. Migita had a hunch she knew why. As she modeled, he continued to give her a cold and indifferent look, hardly directing her or speaking, his lips set straight on she could swear she only heard the camera click maybe three times before the lunch break. As she left to get into some street clothes Eric walked up to her.

"Why the hell are you even doing this? You're not cute and sexy like Serenity. You don't have a bombshell body like Mai or Tajra. What, are you just the ugly duckling that Jetta added so other girls feel that they can be pretty too when they're not. The only women that are pretty are those babes. So doll, get a new job because you're nothing special in comparison with them." He said before turning and walking off. Migita felt her heart and gut wrench before she changed and left without telling anyone. As she walked outside a rainstorm rolled in and began to pour, but she didn't care as she started walking home in the rain, tears rolling down her cheeks. _He's right. _She thought. She had never been jealous of any of her friends, but when he said she was the ugly duckling of the group, that only made her start to feel the bubbling of jealousy.

Serenity was cute, her body similar to Migita's in shape and size, but her eyes were huge and innocent, her cheeks were round yet not chubby or childish and then there was her caramel hair. Mai was edgy, sexy, and fun to be around, her body a knockout and she had a gruff yet feminine voice, her lips were a perfect heart and her eyes were a beautiful purple, her chin was narrow and her cheekbones high. And then there was Tajra, the exotic beauty from far off lands, her eyes turquoise and her skin mocha, raven black hair falling down to almost her knees, with the same body type as Mai and Téa, it was no wonder men nearly drooled for her.

And then there was her. _The ugly duckling surrounding themselves with swans. _Migita thought ruefully as she continued her walk in the rain.

"He what!" Jetta shouted before storming out of the lunch area and finding the lowly, sly bastard that tried to pull one over on her. Eric Sho was a hoax. Pulling her gun from her holster she aimed it as his crotch, he went tense, allowing Tajra and Mai to get away.

"You come here under a false name and profession to try and get a threesome with my models and friends. You come here to try and get shots of them in provocative positions so you have material to fuck off to later. My inside source already has the cops called, Mister Alec Michel." Jetta growled. Alec tried to make a run for it, but received a bullet to the knee as a reward.

"Jetta, we have another problem." Tajra said in a panic.

"What now?" Jetta asked.

"I can't find Migita." Tajra said.

"Good, then the ugly bitch took my advice and quit." Alec laughed.

"You're the ugly one you stupid fuck! You're only superficial and shallow and think that only girls with big boobs and butts are hot. Find a brothel and take care of your issues, but don't you ever insult my friend, or so help me, you will wish you had never been born!" Tajra yelled, flinging him across the room with her magic which had built up during her rant. He stared, shocked and scared of the now angry women before him. Jetta pulled out her phone and called one of the few people she knew could talk to Migita.

"Hello?" Bakura said. Business had slowed because of the storm, so the bikes they had finished waited for their owners to return.

"Bakura, we have a problem." Jetta said before she started to explain the situation, Bakura's grip tightening on the phone while Marik and Tristan watched in confusion.

"I'll go find her." Bakura said.

"How, we don't even know how long she's been gone or which way she went." Jetta said.

"I will find her. I know her well enough to know where she would go and how fast she can get there." Bakura said before hanging up and getting on his bike.

"You're crazy." Marik said.

"I'm not going to let her catch cold because of some chauvinistic asshole. By the way, the same asshole tried to get Tajra and Mai to have a threesome with him and was getting a little to close and touchy with Serenity." Bakura said, noticing the scowls that set on the men's faces before walking out into the downpour and hopping on his bike.

Migita was soaked through to the bone, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin bus she didn't care. The loud roar of a motorcycle signaled her to stop. She had been with Bakura long enough to know the sound his bike made and tell it apart from all the others. He pulled up to her slowly and stopped the bike, the motor still running.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Migita hiccupped.

"Because you're out here catching cold and crying over what some stupid asshole said." Bakura said as he reached into the saddle bag and pulled out the spare helmet which Migita took, put on and got on the bike. They drove to her and Tajra's place and once they entered the warm home her cold skin and clothes suddenly felt colder. She changed into clean, dry lounge clothes and put her hair into a towel. Bakura had changed into the extra clothes he always took with him to work for situations like this. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Just as she sat down, her phone rang. She looked at the ID to see it was Jetta.

"Hello?" Migita grumbled.

"We know what he said and he's wrong." Jetta said.

"Really?" Migita said cynically. Bakura pulled her close; she still felt hostile.

"Migita, the man was fake, only using this as a way to get a booty call. He was a shallow dick who only cared about women who had big boobs and butts or who looked too innocent so he could take it away." Jetta said.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Migita asked.

"Yes, because the man's real name is Alec Michel, an escaped sexual offender and suspected killer. Shizaa dug up some info." Jetta said.

"Not helping." Migita said.

"Why are you so pissed? You should never take someone like that guy seriously. He's a nut job Migita." Jetta said before hearing a click. She knew that Migita wouldn't listen to her.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"Why did you go out with me?" Migita asked. Bakura knew her.

"Because you're fun to be with, you have a smile that puts the sun to shame, you're quirky as hell, you have a morbid and twisted sense of humor, and you have a big heart. You're beautiful both inside and out." Bakura said honestly. Migita nuzzled into his chest, her tears starting anew.

"Migita, Jetta's right. You should never take a guy like Alec seriously. Those kind of people have a type that they attack and violate. And I know you, you wouldn't want that kind of attention, no woman wants that. So why are you getting so upset over this. Jetta told me what he called you, and he's wrong, both mentally and literally." Bakura said. Migita remained silent for a little bit.

"It's just, for the time I was alone, I could feel jealousy swelling in me. I've never been jealous of Tajra or Mai, or Serenity, because I was happy with who I am, but when he said that to me and we were under the impression that he was an actual photographer, I actually began to second guess myself." Migita whispered.

"Migita, never second guess yourself. Always be happy with who you are and your true friends will see that." Bakura said, kissing her gently. Migita melted against him, her hands tangling in his wet white hair. They stopped, catching their breaths and Bakura could see she was back to herself, though still tired, cold and wounded, she was recovering. She smiled up at him before reaching into her bag and dialed Jetta.

"Hey." Jetta said.

"Sorry about that. I'm gonna stay home for the rest of the day, but I will be back tomorrow." Migita said.

"Alright, we have to reshoot anyway with our photographers and I'm having Shizaa and her family doing research on a few other photographers. Take some time to relax." Jetta said.

"Thanks." Migita said before she hung up and rested against Bakura.

"With the way this storm is going, I'm sure they won't mind me staying." Bakura chuckled.

"Good." Migita said with a light smile as her eyes closed, enjoying the simple comfort that he offered that meant the world to her.

* * *

Yes, I am aware that there are a lot of dark themes, but I had to figure out how to set it up somehow so it wouldn't seem so petty. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter and I truly hope you're all enjoying the story.


	7. Dejected

Dejected

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

And now, completely breaking away from the previous themes of the other chapters, enter the dysfunctional family and some potential foreshadow for a future story...but you didn't hear that from me :)

Hope you've enjoyed this story.

* * *

_3 days later_

Things had been anything but normal for the last few days. With the phony photographer and Migita trying to get back into the swing of things after her little breakdown, Tajra was grateful for the day off. Migita also got the day off so she was over at Bakura's, and inevitably, Marik's. She sat on the couch in her lounging clothes – a long sleeved shirt and sweats – when the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Hello." A familiar voice sounded.

"Mom?" Tajra asked shocked.

"Oh, so you do still remember me?" She asked bitterly.

"Yes Melsha I do." Tajra replied with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Your youngest sister, Zakula, has been married and has a child already." Melsha growled.

"Well good for her." Tajra snapped back. Zakula was her baby sister, and was only fourteen.

"Well, she's done better than you." Melsha hissed.

"Her creature is what, a lioness? It's no surprise." Tajra replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Melsha growled.

"You're a falcon, Nanitala is a wild dog, Fanalta is a meerkat, and Anitalsha is an impala. All generally start having offspring once they are of mature age." Tajra said.

"I'm sure you've felt the effect of certain nights on you my daughter." Melsha hissed. Tajra was silent; she couldn't deny that on the twenty ninth of each month, the corresponding with her birthday of December twenty ninth, she would feel the immense need wash over her, or when spring arrived, she would feel it just as much. She hated the curse of her heritage, the seemingly constant need to reproduce every month, but that was the curse of their heritage.

"I know how to control myself, unlike you mother." Tajra growled.

"Well aren't you special. Cobras start when they reach maturity as well, but you remain pure and virgin, you remain without children, all because some old hag told you to." Melsha snarled.

"The same hag told you and father that I would be the queen of cobras, and what do you know, within my first week of life, my spirit animal came to me." Tajra said sarcastically. She could feel her anger rising.

"Do you even have a boyfriend that you're serious with…oh, wait, don't answer that, the answer is no." Melsha growled. Just then a knock sounded on the door; Tajra didn't feel like going over and answering said door, so using her abilities she opened the door from afar. She heard the clunking of work boots and could faintly smell motorcycle oil.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tajra growled, turning away from the guest, already knowing who it was.

"It means that we have plans for you. Since you are young and unmarried and your biological clock is ticking away with every second, we will marry you off to one of ten suitors." Melsha said indignantly.

"Oh really, you know you can't force me to do anything I don't want to. You know I'm more powerful than you." Tajra challenged.

"That is why they will duel you. The man who defeats you will win your hand in marriage, and you will have to accept that fact." Melsha said proudly.

"And what if I told you I already found the man from the prophecy?" Tajra challenged. Marik stood there, listening to the argument and staying a distance back.

"I would have to see it to believe it." Melsha said.

"Would you believe me if he spoke to you?" Tajra asked, turning to Marik, a twinkle of mischief in her turquoise eyes.

"I'm not getting involved in your family problems." Marik whispered.

"You're lying." Melsha growled.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Tajra asked annoyed. She had never lied to her mother. Melsha was silent for a moment. Tajra held her hand to the speaker of the phone and looked to Marik.

"Maybe if she hears you then she'll get off my case about marriage, and maybe she won't come here with ten horny men trying to impress me so that they can marry me." Tajra hissed in the secret language. Marik scowled. He did not like the idea of competitors, he already had to put up with it because of her career choice and he had no problems pointing a gun at someone who got a little too persistent.

"What are you saying and who are you talking to?" Melsha snapped.

"My boyfriend, is that a problem?" Tajra snapped.

"You don't have one. You're too much a prude to have one." Melsha replied. Tajra put the phone on speaker and gave Marik a pleading look, the one she knew he could not say no to.

"You owe me." Marik said.

"Oh really? I'm sure I can make it up to you." Tajra said, batting her eyes at him. _Damn it. _Marik mentally growled.

"Who are you talking to?" Melsha asked.

"My name is Marik Ishtar. I guarded the tomb of the ancient pharaoh who saved the world from being plunged into the shadows." Marik said in Egyptian. Melsha was silent before they could hear her scurrying around. A man's voice came on the phone.

"This is Alukit, Tajra's father. What was your name again?" The man asked.

"Marik Ishtar." Marik replied. It was silent for a moment before he responded.

"I knew your father." Alukit replied.

"How, my father never left the tomb. As far as I know, he's probably dead." Marik replied.

"I had to visit once when a member of the tribe was ill. I healed them. Your father, Barshonit Ishtar, had sent for me. You were a mere toddler, maybe two, when I met your father and sister." Alukit said.

"Which meant you were eighteen." Marik replied.

"Yes, and my second daughter was about to be born. But that is beside the point; you are the man from the prophecy." Alukit said.

"Yes." Marik said. A loud laugh went off in the background.

"Excuse my husband, but you are all naïve! The woman was daft and didn't know a damn thing about our culture. So she was right about Tajra's spirit creature, that doesn't mean she is always right, it was a lucky guess. She was not a sorceress, so she has no magical abilities, nor do you Marik." Melsha laughed.

"Actually, my grandmother was a sorceress. Not a trained one or one from a long line of them, but nonetheless, she was, and it's in my blood." Marik replied. Tajra looked at him, in their relationship, he had never mentioned that. His friends hadn't either which meant he hadn't told anyone. Only his family knew.

"What was your grandmother's name?" Alukit asked.

"Sagerira." Marik replied.

"Hmm…I recognize the name. But what makes you so sure she was a sorceress?" Alukit asked.

"Last time I checked normal people or those who were part of a tomb keeper tribe, weren't supposed to be able to make walls crumble with a snap of the fingers, nor were they supposed to be able to lift massive objects or control other people through thought alone." Marik said.

"Was she your father's mother or your mother's mother?" Alukit asked.

"Mother." Marik replied.

"Ah, because I was going to say your father did not have the energy vibe of an unknown sorcerer. But your sister and you had an odd vibe." Alukit said.

"Yes, it is why I was so prone to the darkness that I lived in. An evil entity formed from my heritage, and I was so sensitive to it as a child that I was overpowered by it." Marik replied, his eyes flicking to a spot on the wall, scowling at said spot. Tajra would admit that she would occasionally see Marik's lilac eyes glow slightly when annoyed, angered or…pleased. He had no control over the power he did have, he couldn't tap into it like those who were born to it, not those who had gotten an odd genetic combination.

Tajra took the phone back and started to talk to her parents.

"Dad, tell mom to back off. I don't need to be babied." Tajra hissed.

"Tajra, until you are married, we insist on our choice." Her father said sternly.

"You know as well as I do what I am fully capable of, it was your fault I was banished to begin with. If I have to fight the ten men, then so be it, just remember, if any of them are killed, the blood is on your hands, not mine." Tajra growled.

"No killing." Her father snapped.

"How can you stop me? You're telling them to fight me, and if I know the kind of men you and mom choose, they'll be willing to do almost anything to win." Tajra said.

"They'll want you alive to bring them heirs." Her father growled.

"She's not on the market." Marik snapped, a glow singing his eyes.

"Until she is married, a relationship means nothing." Alukit replied.

"Father, theirs one flaw in the plan you and mother are trying to attempt." Tajra said.

"Oh, and what is that?" her father asked.

"They're fighting to have me as their child bearer and apparent sex toy; I'm fighting against that so I can make my own fucking choices, literally and figuratively." Tajra said.

"Meaning?" Her father asked.

"They have to keep me alive so their line can continue, while I don't need them. I know who I'm supposed to end up with, and I know how that's going to work, therefore, these men you want to present to me mean absolutely nothing, so why should I care if they live or not when I don't want them?" Tajra said before hanging up and unplugging the phone.

Marik walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, her body collapsing against his.

"So, how long until they get here?" Marik asked after they maneuvered their way to the couch.

"Probably a month or so." Tajra replied glumly.

"Tajra, look at me." Marik said; Tajra looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had magic blood in you?" Tajra asked.

"I didn't know how to word it. I didn't want to say that my mother and grandmother were untrained sorceresses, so I have some magical lineage. I'm sorry for not telling you." Marik said, kissing her deeply. Tajra pulled away, catching her breath.

"You're forgiven. I just don't know what to do about them." Tajra groaned, resting her head on his chest.

"What, the ten suitors? That's simple, kick their asses." Marik said with a shoulder shrug.

"My parents Marik, I already knew how to handle the ten men. Shouldn't be too difficult." Tajra replied.

"Once you show your parents that you defeated the ten men, they may understand that you're not available. And they may give up on trying to force you into marriage and making children." Marik said with a blush at the last part.

"Hopefully, because there's only one man I want to have children with." Tajra said with a slight, seductive smile on her lips.

"Oh really, do I even need to ask?" Marik asked, though a light dusting of pink spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"Take a look in the mirror snake charmer." Tajra snickered as she lay on his lap. Marik chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright and against him. She nuzzled into his chest, absorbing his warmth and listening to the sound of his heart. Marik felt a small tear hit his shirt, followed by a few more as he held her.

Tajra never let anyone see her like this in public, but in the dark confines of her and Migita's home, she showed that even though she had left her parents to start over, she still did care about them, despite her nasty words and threats. Marik understood how she felt, for all he knew, there was a chance his father was dead and his mother died after birthing him. They were both pretty much parentless, and that hurt more than anything. But in this moment, they were simply comforted that they weren't alone in this struggle and pain, they had each other, and the meant more than anything, and Marik would be damned if he let some punk take her away from him.

* * *

And done! So, what do you think about that? Please R&R and as I stated in the first chapter, which I feel like shouldn't have to, please no character bashing or flaming. Anyway, the next story will hopefully be out in the next few weeks. Until then, enjoy.


End file.
